


Holiday Spirit

by Winterironsoldier



Series: Voltron Ficlets [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Reindeer antlers do not belong on the lions Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterironsoldier/pseuds/Winterironsoldier
Summary: “No.”“But Keith-”"No.” Lance's puppy dog eyes peer up at Keith and he crosses his arms over his chest. He wasn't going to be deterred or guilted into this. Not again. “We are not putting reindeer antlers and red noses on the lions and that's final, Lance.”





	Holiday Spirit

“No.”

“But Keith-”

"No.” Lance's puppy dog eyes peer up at Keith and he crosses his arms over his chest. He wasn't going to be deterred or guilted into this. Not again. “We are not putting reindeer antlers and red noses on the lions and that's final, Lance.”

Lance rolled his eyes heavenwards and sighed like a child that wasn’t given the toy they really wanted for Christmas- which, wasn't too far from the truth actually.

He and the rest of the team have been having this debate for days after the Atlas, on Veronica's insistence, was decorated up like a reindeer. What was even the point of doing it? The decorations would just be coming off after the holidays anyway. And the Lions weren't even deer, neither was the Atlas, it made zero sense.

“But Veronica got to decorate the Atlas.” He whined, putting on a pout to go with his eyes.

If he were being honest with himself, Lance was definitely starting to chip away at his resolve but not by much. The Lions would look ridiculous with decorations.

“No means no, Lance.” He sighed, turning back to the coffee machine. If they were going to get into this again, he needed all the caffeine that he could safely ingest.

“But Red really wants antlers!”

“No, she doesn't, don't lie about that.” He scoffs. Red had been his lion way before she had ever been Lance's, there was just no way that Red would be on board for something like this.

“I could make it worth your while.” His tone was teasing and he turned just in time for Lance to drop to his knees in front of him.

His cock twitched with interest and he set his mug down to actually listen to his boyfriend for once, “Well, I'm listening.” He threaded his gloved hand through Lance's hair as his pants were unzipped.

“See, I think I can convince you if you let me work my magic.” Lance's voice dipped down to a sultry tone and his eyes were blown with lust.

“Well, get to working and we'll see.” He whispered.

  
  


By the end of the day, all of the lions were dressed up with antlers and red noses.


End file.
